


Battle

by Aa1434680



Category: satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 11





	Battle

battle

她们高中一年的接触可以算是寥寥无几，两个人像是南极与北极，虽然属于同一个东西，但是实际上却南辕北辙，一个就是传说中别人家的孩子，聪明规矩听话，从小到大都极为安静，从不做出格的事情，衣服扣到最后一颗纽扣，裙子总是盖过膝盖，没有刘海，因为学校不允许，没有染过头发，因为校规上规定不给染发，成绩好，人又好，说话温柔的过分，那张脸即使遵守校规也一样的好看，根本不用费别的功夫就有一大堆人爱慕，而另外一个，从小就是大人们口中说的鸡蛋鬼，调皮蛋，不出格的事情不做，做的事情一件比一件过分，但总是没有人责怪她，仗着好看的脸撒娇，大人的心都会软，越发越肆意妄为，但不做欺负别人的事，也没有刘海，因为早上起来梳太麻烦，裙子很短，总是露出白到有些发粉的细腿，扣子常常扣不好，锁骨很清晰，喜欢染头发，年轻不糟蹋，老了没头发的名人名言就是她研发出来的，以后秃头了就没机会染头发了，常被校纪老师抓住，因为头发太过鲜艳，  
翻墙出校门的时候，一头金色头发在阳光下熠熠生辉，校纪老师五百米外就能举着喇叭大喊：“凑崎纱夏，马上给我从墙上下来”，而跳过边镜的人早就已经逃之夭夭。

虽然上课老睡觉，但抵不过脑子聪明，成绩好，人不坏，但是不乖，作为学习好的调皮蛋总是让老师皱起眉头，性格大方活泼开朗又张扬，那张漂亮的脸蛋让她光是站着就能吸引一大波爱慕者，为她疯，为她狂，为她哐哐砸大墙。

这两个人虽然每天在班上见面，但是总是隔着很远，兴趣爱好没有一个相同，虽然同属成绩好，一个听话的过分，一个调皮的过分，互相看不起对方，暗中较劲，这次月考你考过我了，下次月考我就一定要考过你，但这些都是私底下的事，从来未与他人说，主要是不能显示出我关注你，或者我在乎你，这样就好像输人一等，两人的脑内想法倒是相当一致，旁观者自然是云里雾里，上一次月考前金色头发的还老睡觉，到下一次月考了，平时晚自习不见踪影的人老老实实地坐在位置上看书，弄得前边同学频频扭头，观看这难得一遇的盛况。

凑崎纱夏的行为震撼了旁边吃零食的平井桃和在织围巾的名井南，名井南停下了手中的活计，  
用手去摸凑崎纱夏的额头，

“我滴个乖乖，是不是脑子烧坏了，还是太阳从西边升起来了，您晚自习来就算了，还看书了，这是啥宇宙奇观？”

旁边的平井桃搭腔：

“估计是垃圾分类分傻了，宁愿学习也不愿做垃圾分类，嘿，这位同学，你是什么垃圾？干垃垃圾？湿垃圾？”说着说着还抓住路过的语文课代表聊天。

“别烦，我得好好学习天天向上，书中自有黄金屋，书中自有颜如玉，我怎么就不能在晚自习看书了？别带着有色眼镜看人哈”

“害，谁不知道您老，行程多的很，中午游戏厅，晚上网吧，还有桌球室的杆子都被您打坏几条，跟我这讲笑话呢？”名井南继续编织她的围巾，还抛出几句梗嘲笑好友。

她旁边还在吃东西的呆子老说脖子冷，名井南心里不禁要骂几句，冷就好好穿衣服，天天扣子扣不好，衣服还贼短，打个篮球伸个手，腰露出一大截，底下的人尖叫，她还笑，真不知道是真傻还是假傻，腹肌照在学校贴吧上流传了好久，本人却一无所知，即使被路过的学妹直盯着肚子也只会冲人傻笑，一天到晚沾花惹草。

“新世纪的好少年得德智体美劳全面发展，网吧那是练习互联网技术，游戏厅那是为了锻炼智力和反应速度，桌球室年轻人不都得运动吗？为了做祖国的花朵我容易吗我？”

凑崎纱夏从数学书里抬起头看着坐在自己前面的两位好友，真是站着说话不腰疼，一个吃零食一个织围巾，哪好意思说她。

“行，跑操的时候您老嚷嚷着贫血，鼻炎，支气管炎，现在就适度运动了，瞧把你给能的”

“花倒是挺花，跟祖国没啥关系，你别忘了你因为逃课太多连团员都没入”名井南一语中的。

“我是少先队员还不行吗？我胸前的红领巾还不够张扬吗？是不是不够红？还是你选择性眼瞎？”

“行了行了别挺胸了，没有就是没有，再挺也没有”

“我看挺大”平井桃从零食的缝隙中插了句嘴，火速收获名井南的白眼一枚并且买一送一。

在教室的另外一角，周子瑜就安安静静地坐着，教室里的吵闹，纷争，与她毫无关系，她坐在那里，与场景隔离，跳脱开这个空间，是远山里深藏的树，是和尚化缘路上偶然遇到的娇花，被藏在袖口里带到佛前，一切都被佛前的香产生的烟气所包围，与世隔绝，藏着世间所有的慈悲和怜悯。

周子瑜只有翻书和记笔记的时候肩膀会动，凑崎纱夏常常觉得她是个雕塑，咋能半天不挪窝，头也不抬，迟早得颈椎病，上次月考她气得牙差点咬碎，她就跟周子瑜就差三分，就错了一道选择题，这让坏学生心中的胜负欲熊熊燃烧，我怎么能输给一个那么无聊的人，于是就有了晚自习看书这一幕，要知道凑崎纱夏仗着脑袋瓜聪明，向来是能跑就跑，不能跑就装病再跑，一头毛茸茸的金色脑袋埋到书中，是对于同学们来说多么迥异的场景。

凑崎纱夏也不知道从什么时候开始注意周子瑜的，也许是对方三番五次成绩超过她，三个字压过四个字，也许是对方完全与她不同，做事方法，穿着要求，还有其他一系列行为，都让凑崎纱夏觉得对方是个机器人，当然了，是脸好看的机器人，怎么能够这么一板一眼的，周子瑜在她眼里是个异类。

她所不知道的是，她在周子瑜眼里也是个异类，在大部分人的眼里她都是，不好好学习成绩却很好，忤逆校规，头发是染了又染，上课常常睡觉，一下课就在楼道里打闹，是最常被抓去老师办公室的人，周子瑜常常想，这人是得了多动症吗一直动？有没有安静一点的时候，显而易见的是，除了睡觉的时候，没有。

两人的做事风格迥异，互相看不起对方，装作互相不关注，实际上关心的要命，在暗处用成绩battle，不是你高我一分，就是我高你一分，势如水火。

“啧啧啧，装什么正牌好学生没有七情六欲啦，扣子扣那么紧干嘛？热不死真的是”

“就不能安静一点，像个猴子一样到处窜，多动症有药医，赶紧吃药吧”

但上述都是脑内想法，明里脸上都写着四个大字。

你是哪位？

事情的转机，是周子瑜当上了历史课代表，收作业变成了她最头疼的时候，她需要走到凑崎纱夏身边，敲醒她，喊她交作业，金色头发的人常常有起床气，总是用那双像狗狗一样的瞪着她，把作业扔桌上趴下来继续睡，凑崎纱夏刚准备继续梦周公的时候，周子瑜又戳了戳她，凑崎纱夏嘿一声刚准备发火，对方指着她的脸说：“你留口水了”。

周子瑜的脸上常常没有什么表情，非常的淡然，但是眼神又相当多情，其实她没其他什么意思，但望着你的时候，你就好像是在山中跋涉的旅人，碰到了一汪清泉，能救命，用手捧起的时候，泉水却刺骨的凉，而在冷得刺骨的泉水中央却开出了一束花，让无数人冒着生命危险去采摘，凑崎纱夏就是在那个瞬间，心咯噔一下，对方有点逾越的动作不知道为什么让她有点心神荡漾，明明应该生气的吧，耳朵却在发热发烫，莫名其妙，对她来说。

凑崎纱夏觉得自己最近有点奇怪，她的眼睛总是不由自主地往周子瑜身上望，对方的动作尽收她眼底，周子瑜很瘦，校服被她肩膀的骨头快要戳破的那种感觉，但是人又高，校服总是很宽大，风吹起来的时候显得更空了，有点近视，眼睛和人对视的时候总是漠然，眼尾往下挑起，漠然的眼神总是有点锋利，但落在她的脸上，多情而锋利的眉眼被温柔的唇鼻包围，更多的又是温柔，同学找她讲题的时候，她不会拒绝你， 认认真真地给你讲，眼睛直勾勾地盯着人，几道题下来，无论男的女的脸总是通红，题是没懂，心倒是跳得很猛烈，凑崎纱夏倒是不用找她讲题，远远望着心就跳得比打电竞的时候还要快，她在教室里跟平井桃追逐打闹，跑到周子瑜座位旁边的时候，对方的头发被她跑过时的风带起来，凑崎纱夏闻到了好闻的婴儿味道的香波，周子瑜抬起眼跟她对视， 眼神对撞，双方都感觉到了有东西在这一秒碰撞中产生了。

她们高二那年，新来了一个班主任，崇拜成绩，担心好学生和坏学生坐在一起会耽误好学生的成绩，于是就按照排名位置来分座位，常年在最后一排的凑崎纱夏变到了冤家的旁边，周子瑜是第一，凑崎纱夏是第二，两人从隔着八百米远变成了同桌，名井南成绩好坐在离她们后两排的位置，而平井桃坐在了教室中游，平井桃的同桌是个可爱的女孩子，平井桃刚坐下朝对方一笑，人脸就红了，在前面的名井南脸就绿了，像是窦尔敦，鼻子里冷哼一声，但是她传递怨气的那个人，离她太远了，她抓紧了抽屉里的围巾，用力的，摸索到围巾上缝的小浣熊图案，用指尖敲打。

凑崎纱夏听到消息人都傻了，傻愣愣抱着书包就坐到了周子瑜隔壁，周子瑜对她的到来毫无反应，头都没抬，依旧在书的海洋里遨游，对她像是漠不关心，凑崎纱夏闻到了对方袖口传来好闻的洗衣粉的味道，她上回在超市闻了八百瓶洗发水就是为了找到周子瑜用的那款，差点被超市阿姨当作变态抓起来，那款洗发水她没用，就放在浴室，每天洗澡的时候挤一点来闻一闻，自己也搞不清楚为什么要这样。

爱情嘛，丢佢老母的爱情，总是很难懂。

周子瑜写字很好看，不像她，不是考试的时候写字只有自己看得懂，考试的时候是担心被扣卷面分，手指甲修剪的干干净净，手指修长，骨节分明，是很漂亮的一双手，跟脸蛋一样。

凑崎纱夏有次在座位上和平井桃说话，两人都没注意，推推搡搡的，凑崎纱夏被平井桃推了一把，笑着向后倒去，她忘记了她的同桌变成了周子瑜，她倒在周子瑜的大腿上，周子瑜的脸从上面俯视着她，就好像是电视剧里看到男女主角要接吻的那种场景，丢佢老母，真的是爱情。

凑崎纱夏呆住了，一动不动地睡在周子瑜的大腿上，旁边的平井桃也看呆了，没有要帮助好友起来的意思，周子瑜跟她说的第一句话就是：

“你还要躺多久？”

凑崎纱夏马上就跳起来了，捂着自己的胸口，心跳得与鼓声差不多，密集又响，口干舌燥的，凑崎纱夏的心是被冻住的湖，湖面被对方的眼神融化，冰面开始龟裂，陷落了一个大洞，有调皮小鱼在湖里游来游去，惊起一阵波澜。

凑崎纱夏没有注意到的是，周子瑜的耳朵也变得粉粉的，呼吸有些急促，完全没有认真在看书，直盯着一道化学公式看了很久。

直到晚自习，凑崎纱夏才推过来一张纸条，上面歪七扭八地写着字，宣告主人的紧张。

“上午对不起啊，我不是故意的”

老实讲，凑崎纱夏很少跟别人主动道歉，一般人光是看着她的脸就会选择原谅她，但是她不想让周子瑜不爽，这样她会感觉她是个扑街仔。

周子瑜看到字条的时候忍不住笑了一下，长得这么好看字怎么这么丑，真的是匪夷所思，凑崎纱夏盯着她的笑出了神，嘴角微微上扬的幅度，让她像是在月光下坐荡秋千，周子瑜一笑，她就像是要飞起来。

凑崎纱夏后面就常来上晚自习，除非有喜欢的主播直播打比赛才会逃课，原因蛮多的，她自己讲就是为了好好学习，平井桃翻了个白眼给：

“你坟头烧报纸？糊弄鬼呢？”

凑崎纱夏自己心里清楚，是因为周子瑜，坐在周子瑜旁边她超用心上课的原因就是，她不看黑板眼睛会一直往旁边瞟，学习成绩猛然提升，超过了周子瑜，班主任还笑嘻嘻地拍她肩膀，“啊呀，跟好学生一起坐成绩真的会变好咧”

凑崎纱夏在心里想，“屁咧”

凑崎纱夏通宵打电动，第二天只能来教室补眠，以往她睡在最后排，老师看不见她，换到第一排了还睡觉，这不是找死呢吗？

她睡眼惺忪被化学老师点起来回答问题，脑子里还在嗡嗡作响，意识一片混沌，题目都没听清楚，周子瑜的耳语在底下传来，就只有她一个人能听到，她鹦鹉学舌地回答了周子瑜给的正确答案，老师只能让她坐下，让她别睡了。

她困得要命，趴在桌子上脖子很不舒服，像是要断掉了，她的眼睛都睁不开，头往周子瑜的肩膀上靠，吓得周子瑜的笔都掉了，毛茸茸的金色脑袋靠着周子瑜睡着了，周子瑜半节课下来手都没敢动，被压麻了，笔记一点没记着，旁边人的呼吸声倒是都听了进去，阳光打在凑崎纱夏漂亮灵秀的脸蛋上，睫毛根根分明，可爱的脸颊肉随着呼吸上下起伏，周子瑜的呼吸都快停滞了。

直到下课，凑崎纱夏才被下课同学们的吵闹声吵醒，她醒过来的时候发现自己靠着周子瑜睡了很久，从座位上跳起来就一直在道歉，周子瑜摇摇头，揉了揉手臂和肩膀，望着她：

“下次别熬夜了，对身体不好”

此后凑崎纱夏就没熬过夜，11点上床睡觉，俨然一个新世纪好青年，她们慢慢开始讲话，用一道道题作为铺路搭桥，周子瑜虽然成绩好，但是是在用功的前提下，而凑崎纱夏就是聪明，题目一看基本上就会解，但常常会很粗心。

凑崎纱夏靠过来给她讲题的时候，语气温柔，凑崎纱夏的嗓音与她的做事风格不符，总是甜腻的像香草冰淇淋，平井桃要是看到这一幕估计下巴都要惊掉，哪里看见过好友这么温柔的一幕，凑崎纱夏的碎发搭在脸上，周子瑜不由自主地伸手帮她挽到耳后去，两人的距离靠得很近，脸蹭一下就红了，耳朵像是被火烧过一样，凑崎纱夏看着周子瑜，周子瑜小心翼翼地看她一眼然后装作在看题，她被对方的小动作挠的心痒痒，有一只可爱的小东西在她的心脏里窜来窜去。

操，太可爱了，怎么可以这么可爱。

周子瑜教凑崎纱夏写漂亮的书法字，手握着凑崎纱夏的手，呼吸几乎要凑到一起，凑崎纱夏的头几乎都可以碰到周子瑜的肩窝，鼻尖都是对方好闻的婴儿香波，周子瑜在纸上落下好看的字，是凑崎纱夏的名字，凑崎纱夏常常胡言乱语，瞎说历史年顺，周子瑜用笔敲她的头，

“瞎讲什么啦？才不是诶”是台南人独有的温柔软腔。

两个人的距离在题海里逐渐缩短，随着日子一天天过去，有什么东西在两人的心里开始悄然绽放，但，尚还是个秘密，每天上学变成了最盼望的事，一坐到对方身边就像是获得了能源，生机盎然。

两人的抽屉常常会出现情书，早上一来都会心照不宣地把情书藏起来，放到对方看不到的位置，一种看不见的默契，把一封封少男少女们的爱意都藏在角落里，生怕对方误会。

爱情，丢佢老母的爱情，真的了不起。

凑崎纱夏和平井桃打完球在校门口分开，平井桃说要去找在舞团排练的名井南，让凑崎纱夏自己回家，凑崎纱夏听着歌走在回家的小路上，路灯一闪一闪的，她看到前面的周子瑜和那个常来找周子瑜的高大英俊的校草，凑崎纱夏装作不认识从他们身边走过去，却被周子瑜喊住，周子瑜跟校草告了别，对方有点失落的点了点头，周子瑜走到凑崎纱夏身边说：

“走吧，我们回家”

凑崎纱夏什么话都没说，点了点头，没有拆穿她，她跟周子瑜压根就不是一个方向。

她们诡异地走在同一个方向，凑崎纱夏心里藏不住事，她老想着周子瑜和校草站在一起的画面，心里不爽，脸色晦暗不明，嘴巴翘起来，很不开心的样子，两人沉默地走在路灯下，只有落叶被踩发出的声响。

“他跟你表白了吗？”凑崎纱夏是知道校草常来找周子瑜的，每次在教室门口看见他总是要发出一声闷哼，从他身边走过的时候用肩膀撞他，高中生总是有点幼稚。

周子瑜的声音在落叶和脚步声中传来。

“嗯”只是一个单字符的回应，却像石头一样砸在凑崎纱夏的心上，她的心脏被砸开一个洞，往外一直在流血。

“那你接受了吗？”凑崎纱夏的声音闷闷的，藏着颤抖，如果周子瑜回答了肯定的答案，她以后都不去上晚自习了。她想。

“你想我接受吗？”周子瑜停下了脚步望着她，凑崎纱夏低着头没敢看她，踢着路边的石头，一下比一下大力。

凑崎纱夏的声音像是从瓦罐里传来，闷得不行。

“我当然不想”凑崎纱夏接着往前走去，周子瑜的声音从后面传来。

“我也不想”

“为什么啊？他很帅诶”凑崎纱夏回头，眼神湿漉漉的，像一个受伤的小狗狗，明明委屈的要死却要装作无所谓。

“我有喜欢的人了”她听到周子瑜说。

“谁啊”刚问出口她就后悔了，神经病啊，要是不是她怎么办，她喜欢别人，凑崎纱夏受得了吗？以后坐在她旁边每天都能想起来她喜欢别人吧，靠，真他妈傻逼，凑崎纱夏在心里骂自己。

周子瑜的回答很清晰，像是一阵春风吹走她所有的彷徨和不安，她的春天因为这句话而加速到来。

“是你，我喜欢的人是你”

凑崎纱夏有些震惊的抬起头，周子瑜走过她身边，脸色还是一如既往地没什么表情，像是刚刚那句话好像不是她讲的一样，周子瑜走的每一步都看似自然，实际上非常小心翼翼，她指甲陷入她的手掌心，她好紧张，她胃里像是有蝴蝶一样不断飞来飞去。

周子瑜走出去好远，凑崎纱夏的声音才从后面传来。

周子瑜在风里听到她说：

“那好巧，我也喜欢你！！”

“傻子，紧张死我了，回答那么慢干嘛”周子瑜长舒一口气。

金色头发的人从后面大步迈向她，将自己的手伸给周子瑜，周子瑜将有些冰凉的手放到对方滚烫的掌心，她们十指紧扣。

凑崎纱夏在秋分这一天的夜晚，牵到了自己喜欢的人。


End file.
